


Heavy Sighs and Thick Thighs

by hoeunki



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, jonglo are ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: Who goes hiking multiple times for the slightest chance of running into that very attractive hiker even though he's allergic to any form of physical activity?Yoo Youngjae, of course.(where falling down a mountain probably didn't compare to how hard Youngjae fell for Daehyun.)





	Heavy Sighs and Thick Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes

 

 

Youngjae liked to think he was a rational man who made rational decisions. 

 

His good friend Yongguk would always tell him to think sensibly before doing things, but then again Yongguk had an old philosopher's soul trapped in his lean, tattooed body, so  _ actually _ acting upon a piece of advice like that came much easier to him than it did to Youngjae. 

 

Not to say that Youngjae was reckless, but as he lay on the side of a mountain, wheezing and coughing with not a human in sight to help him, Youngjae realized that today was one of his more careless days, and agreeing to any sort of physical activity with Jongup and Junhong was definitely  _ not  _ a rational decision. 

 

***

 

It had begun a few days ago, in the coffee shop situated two blocks away from their university dorm. Youngjae was in a particularly good mood. He had received a good grade on one of his recent assignments, found three dollars on the sidewalk, got complimented on his new haircut...it was a better-than-average day. And days like these didn't come so often for Youngjae, hence his impulse decision to walk two blocks for a mildly overpriced cup of coffee. He wasn't even annoyed at his two friends, who were fifteen minutes late. 

 

Younghae hummed a little tune to himself as he played a game on his phone. There was a tinkling of a bell by the entrance, accompanied by two sets of footsteps that approached his table. 

 

“Hyung, we’re so sorry about being late,” said Junhong, sliding into one of the chairs across Youngjae. His hair was a soft, cotton candy pink with hints of blue and Youngjae figured they must’ve been at the hair salon. Jongup took the seat beside him, the chair scraping against the wooden floor. His platinum blond hair had grown out a bit, and his roots were visible now. 

 

“It’s fine,” Youngjae said, with a wave of his hand. He smirked at the confused glance that the younger two exchanged. They were probably wondering why he was being so nice. 

 

“Do you mind if we go get a drink first?” Jongup asked, twiddling his thumbs. Youngjae nodded and the both of them clambered to their feet, whispering conspiratorially. When they returned, they were both smiling strangely, and Youngjae narrowed his eyes. It was a sign that they were up to something. 

 

“You guys look like you have something to say.”

 

Jongup glanced at Junhong and gestured for him to speak. The younger boy scratched his head as he sat down. “We were actually going to invite you...to go hiking...with us.” 

 

Youngjae blinked, slightly surprised. He had been expecting something a little more dramatic.

 

“Okay,” he shrugged. Junhong and Jongup perked up at the same time. 

 

“Really?” They said in unison.

 

Youngjae raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, sure, why not?” They were probably surprised because of his usual aversion to physical activity. Exercise was never one of his strong points, and he never went to the gym. He used to be much chubbier before, but had lost weight through diet control. Youngjae just never saw the appeal of lifting weights, never had the urge to become intensely muscular or anything. He was fine with his squishy cheeks and soft stomach. 

 

Jongup sipped his milkshake. “It’s just...you never agree to exercising. With us, especially.”

 

“Well, it’s just hiking for one afternoon.” Hiking was easy, right? It was just walking, but for a long time. And Youngjae was pretty good at walking. He had to walk everywhere for a few wmonths after he had crashed his bicycle by trying to ride it and tie his shoelaces at the same time. 

 

“How hard could it be?” 

 

***

 

In retrospect, Youngjae should’ve known better. Jongup and Junhong were conniving little (or in Junhong’s case, not-so-little) demons who saw Youngjae at a weak moment in his life and decided to exploit his good mood for their own entertainment. He made a mental note to himself not to trust them ever again.

 

But to be fair, Youngjae had done better than he expected. Sure, he was panting a bit by the second flight of stairs from the base of the mountain, but he persevered and kept going. Junhong, with his absurdly long legs, had no problem going two steps at a time, even if some of the steps were uneven and some higher than others. Jongup, on the other hand, had crazy stamina and leg muscles of steel so of course he had no trouble keeping up with Junhong’s pace. Youngjae scowled. Dance majors.

 

It was now about an hour or so into their hike. The two had long abandoned Youngjae, leaving himself to trudge up the path himself. His phone was dangerously low on battery, and the last message he had sent was to Yongguk, telling him that if he died, he was in charge of all of Youngjae’s belongings and that he was his only true friend. The text before that had been sent to Junhong, which was full of angry emojis and swearing.

 

Youngjae reached for his water bottle, uncapping the lid as he poured the liquid into his mouth. It was cool and refreshing, and some of it trickled down his neck and wet his shirt. He walked a few more steps before he came to a little clearing, with rocks that were positioned so that they looked like chairs. Youngjae collapsed into the middle of them, not caring about the soil on his hair. He was about to pass out, anyway. What was the point anymore? 

 

His legs were sore, every muscle in his body aching in pain. This is exactly why he avoided exercising. It only brought pain, pain, and more pain.

 

Youngjae closed his eyes. Maybe he could take a nap, and his friends would pick him up on their way back down. Yeah. That sounded like a good plan.

 

*** 

 

“...Hello? Are you okay?”

 

Youngjae stirred. Someone’s hand was on his shoulder, and it was pleasantly warm.

 

“Are you awake?” came the voice once more. It was smooth, and had a hint of an accent. “Can you hear me?”

 

_ Yes,  _ Youngjae thought.  _ You have a very nice voice. _

 

Youngjae rolled so that he was lying flat on his back, the sunlight visible even behind his closed eyelids. Suddenly, a shadow passed over him, and the light vanished. Youngjae scrunched his brows together, confused.

 

“Wha-” he opened his eyes, only to let out a soft gasp.

 

Kneeling beside him was the most handsome man that Youngjae had ever seen in his entire life. 

 

His messy blonde hair fell in front of his eyes as he peered over Youngjae, and the afternoon sunlight framed him in an otherworldly glow. He had thick, pouty lips that Youngjae wanted to reach out and touch. For curiosity's sake, of course.

 

“Am I in heaven?” Youngjae whispered, for surely, this man was an angel. The man stared at him for a full ten seconds before he burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling up and  _ wow, _ Youngjae didn’t think that this guy could get more attractive.

 

“C’mon,” the man said, holding up a hand for Youngjae to take.

 

As he stood up, the smile on Youngjae’s face slowly faded as he realized that the other man was wearing exercise gear. He was still on this stupid mountain. Hiking. Youngjae had failed to ascend to another dimension in his sleep. 

 

“Are you alone?” Hot Hiker Guy asked him, and Youngjae had to tear his gaze from the man’s toned biceps. 

 

“Well, my friends were supposed to be hiking with me but they left me behind, therefore they aren’t my friends anymore. So um, to answer your question, yes, I am alone.”

 

Hot Hiker Guy laughed, a lovely, melodic sound, and Youngjae felt his chest swell with pride. 

 

“Do you want to walk with me then?” he offered. “We still have half the mountain to climb.”

 

Youngjae’s eyes widened. Was he really being asked to hike with this gorgeous man? He closed his eyes and silently thanked whichever guardian angel was looking down upon him.

 

“Sure,” Youngjae answered, trying to sound casual. 

 

“My name’s Daehyun, by the way.” The name sounded familiar, but Youngjae couldn’t quite place it at the moment. 

 

“Yoo Youngjae,” he replied. Youngjae gulped as Daehyun began climbing the steps again, trying his best not to stare too long at his thighs. Or his butt. Or any part of his body, really. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he fished it out to see a message from Jongup. 

 

**_Jongup:_ ** _ you didnt die yet, did you? how would i explain it to yongguk hyung? _

 

**_Youngjae:_ ** _ sucks for u, i was rescued by a hot guy and we’re walking up the mountain together _

 

**_Youngjae_ ** _ : i hope you trip on junhongs long ass legs and fall down the mountain  _

 

“So, I take it you don’t go hiking often?” Daehyun questioned.

 

They made light conversation as they hiked, which made the trip more bearable. Youngjae tried his best to ignore the searing pain in his legs and instead focused on Daehyun’s voice. He turned out to be quite the chatterbox, springing up a new topic of conversation whenever Youngjae ran out of things to say (which was impressive, considering Youngjae liked to talk  _ a lot _ ).

 

At one point, Youngjae slipped, but Daehyun caught him before he tripped and plummeted to his death. He tried to thank him, but his mind couldn’t really focus on anything other than the strong arm that was wrapped around his waist. 

 

Daehyun smiled softly and set him down, and Youngjae slapped himself as the other man turned away. He really needed to get a grip and stop acting like such a schoolgirl in front of this guy, no matter how cute that little mole under his eye was.

 

“We’re almost to the top,” Daehyun announced. He looked down at Youngjae, who was leaning against a rock and panting. “You can do it, Youngjae!” he cheered.

 

Youngjae stared up at Daehyun and sighed. How could he say no to that smile?

 

After the most excruciatingly long five minutes of his life, Youngjae had made it to the top. Junhong and Jongup were sitting on top of the highest rock with matching, smug grins that Youngjae wanted nothing more than to punch off. 

 

“Wow,” Junhong whistled. “You made it. Pay up,” he told Jongup. Jongup pulled out his wallet and handed a 10 dollar bill to Junhong, who tucked it into the waistband of his underwear. 

 

“You  _ bet  _ on me?” Youngjae screeched. He pointed an accusing finger at Jongup. “And you didn’t even think I’d make it? I can’t believe the real snake was right here all along.”

 

Jongup raised an eyebrow at the sight of Daehyun, but said nothing.  _ This is the hot guy you were talking about?  _ he mouthed at Youngjae.

 

Youngjae nodded.  _ He has a really nice butt, _ he mouthed back.

 

Daehyun tugged on Youngjae’s arm and gestured to the view. “Isn’t it breaktaking? It gets me every time.”

 

Youngjae looked out over the city. It was indeed beautiful, especially with the streaks of color in the sky that followed the sun as it began its descent over the horizon. He watched the tiny buses and cars as they drove along the roads, the specks of people that dotted the land. It was kind of magical, with the clouds shrouding the city like a mystical veil.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “It’s pretty amazing.”

 

Junhong came up behind the both of them, slamming his hands on their backs. They both jumped. “We should get going before it’s dark out. Wouldn’t want to slip and fall down the mountain, now would we?”

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes but followed his friends anyway. Somewhere on the way down, Youngjae managed to assert his hyung power over Junhong and force him to piggyback him the rest of the way. So maybe his friends  _ were _ useful to some extent after all.

 

“Are you heading the same way?” Youngjae asked Daehyun as they waited for the bus at the base of the mountain. 

 

He scratched his head. “I do, usually, but I got an errand to run for my mom. I’ll see you around sometime though?” Youngjae thought he detected a hint of hopefulness in his tone, but he was probably being delusional.

 

Daehyun waved goodbye to the three of them as he headed the opposite way, the streetlight illuminating his back as he disappeared into the shadows. He turned around to see Junhong making a kissy face and Jongup wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“Shut up,” he snapped, ducking his head so that they wouldn’t see the small smile that crept up on his lips.

 

*** 

 

They had the gall to approach Youngjae again while he was eating lunch with Yongguk and Himchan. 

 

“Hey, Youngjae-hyung.” Zelo smiled at him as he plopped onto the bench next to Yongguk. 

 

Youngjae looked up at him with suspicion. Jongup came shortly afterwards, holding a tray of noodles and a cup of fruit. He squeezed himself in at the edge of the table next to Youngjae, forcing him to press up against Himchan. Himchan frowned and scooted further away, dragging his food with him.

 

“What do you guys want now?” Youngjae groaned. 

 

Jongup slurped a noodle, the sauce splattering onto Youngjae’s cheek. “How’d you know we wanted something from you?”

 

“Uh, because you guys always greet Yongguk first whenever we’re together.” Yongguk nodded in affirmation.

 

Junhong’s eyes widened. “Huh, I never noticed.” Then, without wasting a breath, 

 

“We’re going hiking again on Thursday afternoon. Wanna come?” 

 

Youngjae snorted. “Um, after you guys left me to  _ die _ last time? No thanks.” He was practically incapacitated for the two days after that first hike, unable to get to class. The elevator in his apartment building was broken, and he couldn’t walk down three steps without feeling a burning sensation in his thigh. Luckily, Jaebum was nice enough to record the lectures for him. 

 

Junhong pouted. “But it’ll be fun this time! We’re just gonna hike up a hill this time, nothing too big. There’ll be less stairs this time around.”

 

Youngjae shook his head. “I’m flattered, but it’s okay.”

 

Jongup popped an apple slice into his mouth. “That’s a shame. It’s a good hiking season now, y’know.” It was summer the last time they had hiked, but now it was the middle of the fall, and while the temperatures were much more pleasant, Youngjae still maintained a healthy distaste for physical activities. 

 

“Autumn hiking is really great,” Jongup continued. “Nice weather, pretty scenery...who knows? You might even run into another cute hiker.”

 

Himchan’s ears twitched for the first time since they had sat down to eat lunch. “ _ Another _ cute hiker? Ooh, who did you meet last time?” he teased, poking Youngjae’s side. Youngjae squirmed away. Of course Himchan was only interested in the gossip.

 

“No-one!” Youngjae blurted out.

 

“Some guy with a nice butt,” Junhong chimed in at the same time.

 

Youngjae facepalmed. He was starting to rethink his decision in friends. But at the same time, Jongup’s words echoed in his head. What were the odds that he’d run into Daehyun again, at a totally different location? Probably very little, he supposed. After his little encounter with the guy, he had spent the night attempting to stalk the guy’s social media, only to find that he didn’t use it much. His Facebook profile was severely outdated, but his Instagram was a bit more fruitful. He was the type to post a couple of selfies every month and unsurprisingly, had a lot of followers. All that he managed to find out was that Daehyun was from Busan and had a passion for singing. 

 

“Damn,” Himchan commented. “He must’ve had a really nice ass if you only met him once and he can make you blush like that.”

 

Youngjae looked to Yongguk for help, but all he did was shrug. “I mean, he’s right.”

 

Junhong and Jongup leaned towards Youngjae, their matching grins back on their faces. 

 

“So, Youngjae-hyung?” Junhong asked. 

 

Jongup grinned. “A chance is better than none, right?” 

 

Youngjae stared at his reflection in his soup. Was he really subjecting himself to this torture just for the tiniest chance that he’ll be able to see Daehyun again? His phone buzzed at that moment, and he checked it to see a post notification from Instagram. 

 

_ dh_jung just posted a photo. _

 

Curious, Youngjae swiped his phone open. It was a selfie of Daehyun beside some trees. His arms were outstretched and the caption read, ‘good hiking weather recently,’ followed by a thumbs up emoji. 

 

Youngjae sighed. This was the universe giving him a sign, he was sure of it. He couldn’t get anymore pathetic than this, anyway. 

 

“Fine.”

 

*** 

 

Autumn hiking  _ was _ kind of nice, Youngjae begrudgingly accepted. Without the sweltering heat and the sun in his eyes, he could properly enjoy the scenery. Junhong and Jongup were trailing somewhere behind him, lost in their own little world as usual. They were almost to the top of the hill, and there was still no sign of Daehyun. Or any cute hiker, for that matter. Just a couple of middle aged men and a couple walking their dog. 

 

Youngjae sighed. He had been way too hopeful.

 

He sat down on the bench at the top of the hill, and brought his phone out to take a picture of the view. There was a different kind of charm to the reds and oranges that decorated the landscape during this time of the year.

 

As he turned around and got off the bench, he spotted a figure approaching the peak. The figure looked up and paused, before waving at him with a gloved hand. 

 

“Hey guys!” Daehyun greeted, smiling sunnily. His canines appeared and Youngjae gulped. He had forgotten how cute he was in person. 

 

“H-hey, Daehyun,” he replied. Jongup and Junhong bounded up beside him.

 

“What a coincidence!” Junhong remarked. “Are you out enjoying the autumn weather as well?”

 

Daehyun grinned.  _ Did he ever stop smiling?  _ “Yeah. It’s gorgeous in the fall.” 

 

_ Like you, _ Youngjae wanted to say, but his friends would never let him hear the end of it. He watched silently instead as Daehyun went to take a couple of selfies by the edge of the hill.

 

“Should we wait for him?” Jongup asked. 

 

“Yeah!” Youngjae said, a bit too quickly. Jongup raised an eyebrow and Youngjae coughed into his hand. 

 

“Uh, I mean...yeah, I guess. He might be lonely or something on the way down.” Junhong snickered beside him and Youngjae kicked him in the shin.

 

The way down was much more pleasant with Daehyun by his side. He no longer felt like a third wheel. The late afternoon came with colder winds, however, and Youngjae found himself shivering. He was a bit underdressed in his thin cardigan. Youngjae blew on his hands and rubbed them together. 

 

Suddenly, Daehyun began unwrapping his scarf. “Here,” he said, handing it to Youngjae.

 

Youngjae blinked at the navy blue object in his hands. “...Huh?”

 

Daehyun smiled gently and took it from him, reaching around his head to wrap the item of clothing around his neck. Youngjae’s heart was beating fast at the thoughtful gesture, and he hoped that Daehyun couldn’t hear it pounding against his chest. 

 

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Daehyun mumbled, with what Youngjae could only sense was shyness. 

 

Youngjae smiled, breathing in the scent of Daehyun on his scarf. He wrapped it tighter around himself, feeling warm.

 

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

Youngjae forgot to return the scarf. 

 

He and Junhong took a different train home from Daehyun and Jongup, and the thought hadn’t occurred to him until he got home and his brother asked about it. Youngjae placed the scarf on his desk and stared at it, before deciding to send him a message on instagram.

 

**_yjaybaby:_ ** _ hey, its youngjae. you forgot to take your scarf back. _

 

He replied almost instantly.

 

**_dh_jung:_ ** _ oh yeah hahaha :P  _

**_dh_jung:_ ** _ it’s cool, you can just give it back to me next time. _

 

Youngjae stared at his phone in disbelief. 

 

**_yjaybaby:_ ** _ next time? _

 

**_dh_jung:_ ** _ yeah, your friend junhong invited me to come along next time you go hiking so...see u then :) _

 

Youngjae searched his phone for a name and pressed the call button. It picked up after five rings.

 

“I hate you, Choi Junhong.” he flopped onto his bed, the springs creaking under him.

 

“What?” Youngjae could hear the smile in his voice. “I just thought it would be nice for you to have a hike buddy. He’s perfect for you. He’s cute, nice, doesn’t shut up…”

 

Youngjae hung up.

 

***

 

Youngjae met Daehyun unexpectedly on his way to his third hike. He had gotten on the bus and was waiting for it to leave the bus stop when he heard a ‘wait!’ from outside, followed by a blur of color by the window.

 

Daehyun clambered onto the bus as the doors shut behind him. He thanked the driver and fell into the nearest seat, which happened to be Youngjae’s. 

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry...Oh! Youngjae!” 

 

Youngjae smiled awkwardly. “Hey.” He grabbed his backpack and opened it, handing Daehyun his scarf back. “I believe this is yours.”

 

Daehyun paused for a second before laughing. Youngjae felt his heart leap at the sound, just like how it did the first time they met. It was a sound that he didn’t think would get tired of.

 

“I totally forgot about this thing,” Daehyun admitted.

 

They continued talking for the whole bus ride. Jongup and Junhong were supposed to meet them at the base of the mountain, as they had dance practice to attend to first. Youngjae didn’t know how they possibly had energy to go hiking.

 

As they reach the base of the mountain, his phone began to ring. He picked it up to see Jongup’s caller ID.

 

“Hey, we just got here,” Youngjae told him. He looked around for Daehyun, who was busy taking some scenery photos.

 

“About that,” Jongup had a bad habit of speaking softly, and he was getting drowned out by the music playing in the background. “Dance practice is running late, and I don’t think we’re gonna be able to make it.”

 

Youngjae froze. “WHAT?”

 

“Sorry,” came Jongup’s hurried apology, before he hung up. Youngjae broke the news to Daehyun, who didn’t seem fazed at all.    
  


“That’s okay,” he said cheerfully. “You don’t mind hiking with me, right?”

 

The whole time on the way up, Youngjae tried his best not to stare at Daehyun. He kept reminding himself that this wasn’t a date. That it was just two bros, having a completely platonic hike. He willed the butterflies in his stomach to go away every time their hands brushed.

 

At the top of the mountain, Daehyun sat down on a rock and patted the spot next to him for Youngjae to sit. It was sunset now, and the view was spectacular. The late afternoon light bathed over them, Daehyun’s tan skin glowing. Youngjae wondered what Daehyun thought when he looked at him. He didn’t realize he was staring until Daehyun suddenly turned his head, and their foreheads bumped slightly.

 

They giggled, but then Youngjae saw something shift in Daehyun’s gaze. The smile faded from his face and he became quiet all of a sudden, staring at Youngjae. They were close enough that their noses could almost touch, and if Youngjae just leaned forward and tilted his head…

 

Daehyun stood up, and the magic was gone in an instant. He chuckled as he brushed the dirt off his pants, turning away quickly. Youngjae thought he spotted the tips of Daehyun’s ears turning red.

 

“We should head down now.”

 

“O-oh...sure.”

 

The hike back down the mountain was oddly quiet. Daehyun kept his pace a few steps ahead of Youngjae, so he couldn’t see his expression. As they reached the end, Daehyun suddenly turned around and grabbed Youngjae’s hands.

 

Youngjae felt the heat rising up the sides of his neck. “D-Daehyun?” he squeaked.

 

The Busan native stared at him intently. For the first time since Youngjae had met him, he looked nervous.

 

“Youngjae, do you want to go on a date sometime?” 

 

Youngjae’s jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, but no sound came out. He could see Daehyun’s resolve crumbling with every passing second. Daehyun dropped his hands and his shoulders slumped, clearly disappointed.

 

“Oh. Well, uh...thanks for hiking with me today.” He turned to walk away but Youngjae grabbed his hand. 

 

“No!” He exclaimed, pulling Daehyun back. Daehyun stared at him with wide eyes, and Youngjae coughed. 

 

“I’d...um...love to go on a date with you, Daehyun.” 

 

He watched as Daehyun’s smile returned, his eyes crinkling up in that cute way with the little whiskers. Youngjae gasped as Daehyun pulled him in for a crushing hug and spun him around.

 

“But no hiking,” Youngjae told him as soon as his head stopped spinning.

 

Daehyun gave him a little peck on the nose, and Youngjae’s blush blossomed. “Of course.”

 

***

 

Their first proper date was a visit to a bookstore, although Youngjae didn’t get much reading done (he was too busy staring at Daehyun in glasses). They were now waiting in line at the coffee shop where Yongguk and Himchan worked.

 

Himchan’s eyebrows shot up as the pair of them walked forwards.  “Youngjae?  _ This  _ is the guy with the nice ass?”

 

Yongguk, who was operating the blender, hit him on the shoulder. “Watch your language, Channie.” When he spotted Daehyun though, he halted. 

 

Youngjae blinked. Why were they both so surprised to see Daehyun? And why wasn’t Daehyun fazed by Himchan’s comment?

 

Junhong and Jongup decided to walk into the shop at that exact moment. Junhong lit up instantly, seeing all of his favorite hyungs in once place. “It’s a party!” 

 

Jongup spotted Daehyun and waved. He dug around in his pocket before handing Daehyun a set of keys.

 

“You forgot your house keys.”

 

Youngjae looked between them, confused. He had a feeling he was missing something important. “Why does Jongup have your house keys?” he asked.

 

Himchan, who seemed to have grasped the situation, began laughing. He clung onto Yongguk, who rolled his eyes and went back to his job. 

 

Daehyun’s eyes twinkled in amusement as he tucked the keys away. 

 

“You didn’t know? Jongup’s my roommate.”

 

Youngjae frowned, processing this new information. It took a few moments before realization dawned upon him, and when it did, he whirled to face Daehyun. 

 

“Wait. Are you telling me that I went hiking for  _ nothing _ ? That I could’ve just walked a block and a half from my house to meet you instead of going through all that pain? And you  _ knew? _ ”

 

Daehyun began laughing, and Youngjae spun around to attack Jongup and Junhong, only to see their backs as they fled out the door. 

 

Youngjae ran out. “Bastards!” he yelled after them, and Jongup blew a kiss at him.

 

Daehyun snuck an arm around Youngjae’s torso and brought him in for a quick kiss. Youngjae leaned away from him and crossed his arms, pouting. 

 

“You don’t deserve a kiss from me, you snake.” 

 

Of course it was all a set-up. Youngjae couldn’t believe how naive he was. It all made sense now - Jongup and Daehyun taking the same train home, Daehyun’s Instagram update that was so conveniently timed, Junhong casually inviting Daehyun to hike with them again. There probably wasn’t even any dance practice that ran late either. 

 

Daehyun nuzzled against his neck, and Youngjae sighed happily. He mentally slapped himself for being so weak. “I couldn’t help it,” Daehyun confessed. “You’re just so fun to tease.”

 

Needless to say, Youngjae never went hiking again. 

 

(But that’s alright, Daehyun preferred romantic strolls in the park anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, Youngjae turned on post notifications for Daehyun on Instagram. 
> 
> this story was meant to be short but I got carried away :P


End file.
